Dolly's Resurrection
by Toybonneh
Summary: from mikes true feelings to the revenge of 11 murdered kids Dolly is dragged into a war she will have to fight with the aid of Golden Freddy will she be the one to end the war of soals and get back the once loved Springbonnie or will she destroy everything she and the others have built
1. Chapter 1

**so its done the first chapter of my second book Dolly's Resurrection AKA Dolly's Difference 2**

Reboot

mike watched as the Room's lights blinked then blew and electric currents went through the computer's mike looked at Dolly's green eyes that were still glowing but slowly faded mike looked down knowing he failed her he was about to walk away when a computer started he looked at it it scanned data then showed a picture of dolly mike continued walking when he heard someone calling his name he turned and looked around then realized it was Dolly's voice he looked at the computer and herd "i'm not gone" for the next few days mike repaired the fried wiring in Dolly's new body and made sure he would not fail again Dolly constantly checked everything fixing the programs she could but was slowly being erased by the time everything was ready Dolly was severely glitching mike knew something was wrong but Dolly kept saying it was the computer not her mike looked at Dolly's new body thinking of everything said about her then started the transfer he waited a bit befor Dolly moved her hand but little did mike know Dolly wasn't the same mike walked to Dolly trying to find out if she was ok when her eyes shot open but instead of the regular green Dolly eyes they were jet black with a white dot "Dolly are you ok" Mike asked as Dolly got up and said with a shadowy voice "where am i" she questioned looking around the room "you're safe Dolly" mike comforted "whose Dolly" she asked looking at her new body then back at mike as something hit her in the back of the head temporarily shutting her down mike looked at figure standing in the darkness "that's not Dolly" the figure said dropping the pipe "then what is she and what happened to Dolly" mike asked still trying to sort out the voice "she is a shadow much like shadow Bonnie something u should be familiar with" the figure said stepping out of the shadows but leaving her face invisible "and Dolly" mike pressured "she's there just suppressed locked inside the process is irreversible but they can be separated mike looked up and didn't hesitate to ask "how" mike looked at the figure as she fully unveiled herself "Jane" mike asked "you thought i was gone u thought wrong now let's get our security guard back Jane and mike worked for a full week trying to separate Dolly and Shadow dolly before they were ready mike looked at Jane then looked at Dolly "do u love her or something" Jane asked smiling "what n-no" mike said blushing a bit then continued working Jane walked over to mike trying not to laugh "you love a machine" Jane teased mike blushed even more "i don't l-love Dolly" mike denied "Mmhm ok mike let's get back to work" Jane walked to Dolly making sure everything was ok before they started then signaled mike to start the process


	2. Chapter 2

a visit

Dolly jerked and twitched before the lights flickered off and everything went still dolly opened her eyes as the lights flickered back on revealing shadow dolly she closed her eyes slowly getting a headache Dolly sat up and looked at Jane "ms Fazbear" Dolly asked "yes Dolly" Dolly watched 2 white lights rise from behind Jane then she saw her drop to the ground Mike looked at Jane Dolly watched as mike also fell to the ground the 2 wight eyes turned red then looked to Dolly "well well well the security guard i have plans for you" a scratchy voice said Dolly couldn't make out if it was a boy or a girl it sounded like both the lights floated out of the shadows revealing the machine that was with them Dolly immediately recognized the rotten animatronic "Springbonnie?" She asked "maybe once this machine was Springbonnie but now that machine is dead now i'm Springtrap" Springtrap said as Dolly got up she looked at Mike and Jane laying on the floor at springtraps feet "your friends are fine there just unconscious now Dolly it's time for my proposal will you help me get my revenge on the ones who stuffed me in this suit or will you help them" he said hiding something Dolly thought hard then remembered the killings then the legend that the kids got their revenge by trapping the killer in a golden bunny suit and forced him to live out eternity in it "I won't" she rejected "then it's time to die" Springtrap said grabbing the small animatronic lifting her up Dolly kicked him back forcing him to let go springtrap stumbled back then looked at Dolly then looking at the tarified Shadow Dolly looked at shadow Dolly as her eyes turned red Dolly stepped to the side preparing for an attack on both sides as the shadow jumped towards her she ducked and felt something grab her she was lifted up again and looked at Springtrap his eyes were nothing but death as he lifted his arm for the finishing blow "Stop" A deep voice said then golden Freddy appeared behind springtrap grabbing his arm and pulling off of Dolly "Golden what a surprise or not really u were always protective of those kids" Springtrap greeted "If only you were still like me brother we could have ended this horror long ago" Golden said turning to Dolly and picking her up "I'm not your brother he died a long time ago" Springtrap defended "Maybe you took him over but i know he's still there somewhere" golden hoped "You're filled with false hope now golden it's time to die" springtrap said lunging towards golden "not today brother" Golden said as he, Dolly, Jane, and mike disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

answers

as Dolly woke up she looked around she slowly got up and was startled by a voice "well ones awake" Dolly was blinded by the light when it turned on after her eyes adjusted she saw she was in in a kitchen but still was clueless where she was "are you ok Dolly" Golden asked "yes i am where am i" Dolly responded "you should recognize this place after all you unlocked the door every morning exactly at 12:00 A.M." Golden hinted "No that's impossible that building was condemned and destroyed" Dolly countered "condemned yes destroyed no left to rot with Springbonnie and me inside" golden corrected Dolly looked around then opened the door she looked at the dilapidated stage she walked past every morning the cold furnaces that once filled the pizzeria with a smell of melting cheese and fresh pizza she walked to the office and looked at the metal desk and the cracked security monitor golden put his hand on Dolly's shoulder "Dolly do what you feel is right your the reason we're still here" golden said "No" a voice said "i'm the reason there here" springtrap said stepping into the office Dolly spun around looking for golden but seeing nothing "you have no one by your side Dolly you have nowhere to run they abandoned you trapped you in that mechanical grave just like me Join me Dolly help me finish what i started there the reason why you're here" Springtrap said as he grabbed an axe Dolly laughed "no you're the reason why i'm here im here to end this once and for all" Dolly spun around hitting springtrap knocking him to the wall springtrap glitched then fell to his knees and said "H-H-elp M-Me" springtrap grabbed the axe and stud up "you may be a machine but your build like a human that will be your downfall" he gripped the axe then through it at Dolly but missing her head by an inch Dolly looked at it then stepped forward she spun and kicked springtrap as he quickly recovered dolly fell back she looked at the animatronic as it came towards her with a rotted grin permanently on its face springs arm spun around then grabbed Dolly lifting her up "DIE" spring said hitting her seven feet strate through the door to the wall behind her Dolly fell to the ground with a sound like metal being crushed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Time to talk

Slowly Dolly woke up and looked at the damaged animatronic standing at the window and looking out of it as Dolly sat up she tried not to make any sound but Springtrap tilted his head and said "I wish i could go back and change what i did but i can't i want to say I'm sorry but those walking talking mechanical beasts won't listen i thought maybe you could relate to me but i guess not" Springtrap turned and faced Dolly then walked towards her he looked at her eye as she tried to resist him touching her "I'm sorry i tied you up like this but i had to get you to listen somehow he took the gag out of Dolly's mouth allowing her to talk but she just sat there listening "i didn't mean for you to be in this war but your the final factor you don't know me but you know what i did but what you don't know is i regret what i did but in a way I'm glad i did it now if i didn't do what i did you would have died in that crash but because i did you're here today" springtrap explained Dolly looked down knowing he was right "maybe my fate was sealed i should have died in that crash but because of you I'm here" Dolly countered "maybe but i gave you a second chance you deserved that i don't want to kill someone i saved" springtrap explained as dolly fought back "and what about them did you want to kill them" spring hung his head "not my choice" "everybody has a choice i didn't get one i was brought back alive because of this now i have to make a choice that i don't want to" Dolly countered "you know who's gonna win this join me Dolly please" springtrap pleaded "kinda funny how a murderer says he regrets killing then asks a security guard to help him kill" Dolly said making her choice clear to springtrap springtrap hung his head and walked back to the window and looked out of it "a stroke of hammer and toys are no more those things aren't worth a dollar" spring sang as he grabbed an axe and looked at Dolly "you don't have to do this" Dolly said "it's time you went free your on longer a toy" Springtrap said raising the axe then dropping it


End file.
